crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Cragmaw Castle
Overview Cragmaw Castle is a dilapidated and crumbling castle located in the heart of Neverwinter Wood. It received its name from the Goblin tribe that currently inhabits the castle, although they didn't build it themselves. It is medium sized castle that can hold a number of people as a garrison but due to its ruined nature, only the ground floor still stands. Description The castle is made up of seven overlapping towers over various diameters and the space between. Originally up to four stories in height depending on the tower, it has long since been left to ruin and now only the lowest floor is accessible. A view from the outside shows that a the walls are particularly damaged and worn on the North side, while a small secluded entrance is accessible on the South side. Interior Inside the castle there were a number of rooms still intact. There was a large entrance way, flanked on both sides by small rooms for positioning archers on watch. Also include were an old dinning room that fell to disrepair (much like the rest of the castle at the time) and was fowled by the Goblins. The was an old chapel as part of the main hall as well as a ritual prayer room and alter. These rooms held the icons of the Gods Oghma, Mystra, Lathander and Tymora worked into the stone, a clear indication that the original builders of the castle were Human. The throne room is little more than a large room which lacks even a throne. Common Knowledge Local Knowledge Only the Goblins who live within know of the interior set up of the castle and they will not divulge it's secrets without great need. Regional Knowledge Cragmaw Castle, long since abandoned by humans, has been forgotten by those of the region beyond the Goblins themselves. Global Knowledge Cragmaw Castle is not known to people beyond the regional level. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) During the course of the campaign, the party are informed by Sildar Hallwinter that Gundren Rockseeker (along with his map and Sildar's possessions) was taken to main hideout of the Cragmaw Goblins. It is later confirmed that this likely holding place of the party's patron is Cragmaw Castle. Reidoth the Druid revealed the location of the castle to the party in hopes they would put a stop to the Goblins upsetting the natural balance in the area. After being betrayed by Favric and his fellow cultists, Ellaria Nightwood, Yamcha and Wobbly Killa offered the Dragon Venomfang Cragmaw Castle as a new lair in exchange for their lives, which the young wyrm later accepted. He gave them one month (30 days) to obtain the castle for him before he would hunt them down. Shortly after making the deal with Venomfang the party set out for the castle. There they engaged the leading members of the Cragmaw Goblin Tribe (see their involvement for details). After a very long day of fighting, the party was able to wrest control of Cragmaw Castle from the Cragmaw tribe. Notable People and Places People * King Grol, the leader of the Cragmaws ruled his fellow goblinoids from this castle and had his top Goblin tribe mates living in the castle too including Lhupo (priest) and Yegg (cook). (All Dead) * Targor Bloodsword, a fierce and smart Hobgoblin who took over after Grol's death. (Dead) Category:Sword Coast Location Category:Fortifications